psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Little gangbanger.
'''little gangbanger. '''is the seventeenth episode of My Virtual Escape, uploaded onto Storyfire on April 11th, 2018, two days later it goes public on YouTube on April 13th, 2018. Plot In this episode, Arachnid is seen inside his house and Isaac's phone starts ringing. The call is from Rebekah's phone, and Arachnid answers. On the other end it's Malachi, who Arachnid thought was dead. Arachnid thinks that it's Jesus' voice instead of Malachi's. Isaac walks in and notices that Malachi is speaking and quickly takes the phone away from Arachnid and ends the call. They talk for a bit and Isaac receives another call. He steps outside and asks Malachi what he's done to Rebekah. Arachnid steps out making Isaac have to tell Malachi that he will "Hug you so hard". Isaac tells Arachnid that he has to deal with "Jesus" on his own and save Rebekah. He goes over to the woods and finds Malachi with a gun to Rebekah's head and is desperate to save her so he makes a deal with Malachi. If he spared Isaac and Rebekah, they'd let him kill Arachnid. Malachi agrees and laughs as Isaac and Rebekah return to Arachnid's house. Isaac logs off using Rebekah's mirror and goes over to Leah's house. Just outside of her house, Isaac finds Tommy crying because he got kicked out of Leah's house by her crazy drunk dad. Isaac steps inside and witnesses Leah's dad physically attack her and pushes him out of the way. Isaac and Leah's Dad get into a confrontation and Leah's Dad backs off and steps onto the back porch. Leah invites Isaac into her room and they talk about how Isaac cut off Leah from his life and vice-versa. Isaac breaks the news that Mary Two had passed away. Isaac returns to his house but before he can step inside, he recognizes a car pulling up to his driveway. It was Jesus, the same person who stalked him at the store. Jesus tells Isaac to meet Solomon in real life at an unknown address tomorrow. Isaac complies and goes to the empty parking lot and sits on a nearby bench. The little girl that dropped off the snow globe, and went over to Isaac's house multiple times sat on the bench with him. Isaac questions the girl asking why she is here explaining that he is supposed to meet someone here. Little did Isaac know, that Solomon was the little girl. Solomon explains that she knows Arachnid is planning to kill her and she doesn't want to die. Isaac promises her that he won't kill her and Solomon becomes happy, takes the snow globe back from Isaac and skips away. The next scene cuts to Solomon's office, where Micheal and A.D.A.M. are talking with Solomon. Micheal explains that A.D.A.M. wants to join Solomon's Brotherhood, and Solomon, desperate for new people as Isaac killed off her brothers, let's A.D.A.M. join, Michael leaves shortly after to find Gingy for Solomon as he has gone missing. It cuts to Gingy walking in the woods stumbling upon a mass amount of XP. He hears The Servant in the distance and calls out for him. The Servant appears and convinces Gingy to go into Ranked Mode and starts mass leveling Gingy, calling him the Chosen One to kill Arachnid. Michael gets a ping on his radar that Gingy is mass leveling, and spots The Servant, "The Other Hand to the Overlord", Michael tries to convince Gingy not to work with The Servant, calling him a devil. The Servant is proven to be much stronger than Micheal, because when The Servant threatens Micheal, he backs off. Micheal leaves after. It cuts to Arachnid, Rebekah and Isaac in Arachnid's house, planning to raid Solomon's and kill her once and for all. Isaac remembers the deal that he made with Solomon in real life, and tells Arachnid that he's not going to kill her. Arachnid and Rebekah question why he won't kill Solomon. Isaac asks Rebekah is he can talk to her in private outside. Isaac explains that Solomon is just a little girl, and that he can't stand to see a little girl die, because Isaac had a little sister that died. His wish is to bring her back. He doesn't want to kill another girl to get back his sister. Isaac and Rebekah go back inside and tell Arachnid that they won't kill Solomon. Characters *Isaac Kalder *Abraham *Rebekah *Joseph Kalder (Real life) *The Servant/The Overlord *Leah Matthews *Tommy *Mr. Matthews *Jacob Matthews *Jesus *Samantha (Real life Solomon) *In-game Solomon *Michael *Malachi *A.D.A.M *Gingy *Eve Trivia Category:My Virtual Escape